


Meat

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont have any other tags to add but i feel like i don't have enough, not obsessed with potatoes Sasha, well not annoyingly obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 4 AOT SPOILERSasha starts laughing at his awkwardness which eases the tension and Nicolo’s shoulders that had shrugged up. Feeling loosened up by her laugh that he could never get enough of he strided over to her bedside and swept her wispy bangs out of the way grazing over her skin ever so slightly so he could place the back of his hand against her forehead.Now it’s Sasha’s turn to blush. No matter how tough the job she had to do as a soldier for the Survey Corps she would always have Nicolo in the kitchen when she went for dinner. His cooking was relief from the stress of her life. But maybe it was just as much Nicolo as his food that was the comfort. That was blaring in her face now with his caring gesture that made Sasha melt.orSasha doesn't die from Gabi's bullet. However she can no longer be part of the Survey Corps.This is a very fluffy Sasha x Nicolo fic. I am not including all the complexities of AoT and so the other survey corps members and characters won't be developed or appear often.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please criticize and comment suggestions.   
> This first chapter is setting up the rest of the fluffy chapters. It has some inner conflict with Sasha but if you want to get straight to fluff I summarize what you need to know in the notes at the end. Though I recommend reading it as it sets up their relationship and has cute scenes.   
> Also idk what the correct way to spell Nicolo is but I'm using that way. Anyways thanks for clicking on this and hopefully enjoying it :)

Sasha was laughing one minute and on the floor blood spilling out of her bullet wound the next. Shock froze Jean and Connie in place. She couldn’t hear Connie call her name clearly. Everything felt fuzzy and blurry. She could hear chaos in the distance. She did her best to focus on Connie and stay awake. She felt dizzy and like she was floating away. She barely registered herself mumbling words. She hurt so bad it was blinding, searing, taking over her consciousness. She didn’t let herself drift into the darkness before uttering “meat”. She wanted it to be her final words before she let herself slip away. 

\-----------------

The lights above her were too bright and her stomach ached. For once the ache wasn't hunger, it was a much more unpleasant feeling. She turned expecting to see Connie but she found a pacing Jean. 

Her first try at words came out as more a cough than actual words. Her cough at least got Jeans attention. He stopped wearing the floor down and turned to Sasha. He smiled and went out to the hallway running. 

Sasha looked around the blank and dreary room she was in. The window faced another building and let next to no light the weak lantern that struggled to light the corners of the room was on a table next to a mug of water. 

As she was trying to reach for it Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Jean and a doctor came barging in. Connie was first to her side. She noticed his watery eyes and couldn’t help but smile. 

“You scared us so bad. Don’t ever do that again.” as he pulled away Connie added on “I’m serious for once okay.” 

The rest of her friends hugged her with the similar messages until the doctor shooed them out. She didn’t want her friends gone but she just felt tired. She also felt slightly sad cause she hadn’t seen one particular face. After some basic doctor things Sasha passed out again into a sleep haunted by nightmares of titans eating her loved ones. Along with her family, Connie and the scouts, there was a handsome blonde haired boy that had been making appearances in her dreams bad and good.

Despite the gross layer of sweat, she woke up feeling better than before. It was dark out and she realized she didn’t know what day, or night, it was. She didn’t know how long it had been since that little girl got on the airship. Her thoughts wandered to the girl she didn’t even know the name of. Sasha felt no hatred, just sadness, the girl’s entire home was just destroyed and she didn’t look older than 12. Her mind whirled with regret, justification, and the surfacing pain coming from her abdomen.

Sasha decided to get what comforted her. She had to hold onto the wall when she stood cause her head protested her actions by exploding in pain. She could push through the pain if it meant getting some good meat. Now fully distracted by her fantasies of how good baked potatoes and meat would taste, she made her way through the hall. 

After turning around one too many turns she finally realized she doesn’t know where anything is. She slumped against the wall and slid down till she was sitting. By pure luck she sees a door three doors away swing open revealing a deserted kitchen. A younger boy she doesn’t recognize emerges from there with a basket of fruit. Sasha pointedly examines the wall on her other side. 

After the boy leaves undisturbed by Sasha she picks herself up despite her abdomen hurting far more than any training drill she did in the Cadet Corps. The smell of the waiting kitchen lures her in. The counters are cleaned and the dishes washed, she almost feels bad to ruin the cooks hard work. But that has never stopped her before so she continues on with her normal procedure of late night snacks that she uses when she can't sleep. 

As soon as she opens the ice chest it is clear how used to Nicolo’s organization system she had gotten. He always put the cheese away from the meat so it didn't get mixed. She decided next time she sees Nicolo she’ll have him talk to the amatuer that runs this kitchen so he can get a brain. 

When will I see Nicolo again? She thought over this question while boiling water. She also learned that you can put food from the ocean in boiling water and eat it from Nicolo. Why am I thinking of Nicolo so much? 

After finishing her potato she fell asleep in the kitchen. She didn’t have the strength to wander her way back to her room. And she knew people would find her so it was a calculated and thought out plan. It’s better than what Connie could come up with, she thought ignoring that it was made out of pure exhaustion. 

She woke up in her bed the next morning with an extra blanket and flowers on her bedside. Sasha almost missed the blonde haired guy in the corner of the room. She couldn’t help but faintly smile. Last night she had thought of him and here he was.

“Why did you raid their pantry last night? You know I had to help them clean for a couple hours this morning to say sorry while you peacefully slept.” Despite his attempt there was no resentment in his voice. 

“Why did they waste your talent on cleaning. You should've known how angry I would get if I didn’t have a full meal prepared for my breakfast when I woke.”  
“You are very scary right now,” he said with a chuckle, “or when you fell asleep slouched over a mostly eaten potato.” 

“You saw me in the kitchen? And I ate my whole potato,” Sasha added quickly. 

“Yeah.” Nicolo scratched his neck like he always did when shy.

“So how did I get to my room?” Sasha blushed lightly after realizing he must've carried her back. Seeing her blush, Nicolo blushed and turned, feeling slightly trapped in the small room. 

Sasha starts laughing at his awkwardness which eases the tension and Nicolo’s shoulders that had shrugged up. Feeling loosened up by her laugh that he could never get enough of he strided over to her bedside and swept her wispy bangs out of the way grazing over her skin ever so slightly so he could place the back of his hand against her forehead. 

Now it’s Sasha’s turn to blush. No matter how tough the job she had to do as a soldier for the Survey Corps she would always have Nicolo in the kitchen when she went for dinner. His cooking was relief from the stress of her life. But maybe it was just as much Nicolo as his food that the was comfort. That was blaring in her face now with his caring gesture that made Sasha melt. 

After clearing his throat Nicolo said, “Well last night you were burning up so I wanted to check again and I was right. Um, I’ll go get the doctor.” He stood there for five more comforting minutes until finally leaving against Sasha’s silent hopes. 

\-----------------

After two weeks of getting treatment the doctor finally told her she could leave. Instead of happiness all Sasha felt was hopelessness, the only reason she was leaving so early is there was nothing else they could do for her. She was not back to full health and yet they couldn’t do anything else. She was so frustrated at herself for not healing, for being stupid enough to no dive out of the way, for not being able to help her friends she spent so long with. 

She can no longer be a soldier. She wouldn’t have believed it from anyone other than Hange who came down to evaluate and hear the doctor’s diagnosis. Hange looked so tired and that’s the only reason Sasha didn’t push like she normally would. 

“Your family's farm helps keep us fed.” Connie tried to console her, “That’s how you can help us.” Sasha heard the desperation in Connie’s voice and decided there would be no point arguing against him. 

She and him were walking through the halls of a government building to put in her resignation. She didn’t want to be fired and cause a hassle. Walking through the halls was harder than she had expected. Putting on her signature happy attitude was like putting on shoes a size too small. It was uncomfortable but necessary. 

Before they reached Hange’s office they ran into the rest of the crew. Mikasa and Armin gave her looks of pity while Jean at least tried to hide his behind a smile. Trying to shake off the pity looks she looked around at the building with a weird sense of melancholy. When she returned her gaze back to her friends she noticed how worn and aged they all seemed. It was hard to remember them when they were all just cadets hidden from the outside world and harsh realities. 

After a couple laughs and jokes from Connie and Jean the whole group has a, even if temporary, feeling of those simpler times. Sasha’s nostalgia gets replaced by enjoying the moment. 

That night Sasha finds herself having wandered across town to where Nicolo lives. Sasha never called it his home, she thought homes should have kitchens and decorations. Nicolo had neither. 

“Oh hello,” said Nicolo as he opened the door to his small space he shared with a roommate, “what are you doing here?” He wore no shirt and his work pants.

“Oh- sorry I- uh-” she blushed either from the shirtless guy in front of her or the fact it's Nicolo or from her stuttering or all of them. But before she could've said bye and turned, an also blushing Nicolo interrupted.

“Um I’ll put on a shirt.” With that he turned and left the door open inviting her in. Sasha then realizes she didn’t have a reason for coming to see him. She turned and started to fidget with random loose nails in the door.

“I resigned from the scouts.” She hadn’t said the words out loud. When she turned she expected to get looks of pity or a fake smile. When they met eyes he let a little sympathy then went to adjusting his shirt.

“Welp what are you gonna do now?” Sasha did not expect that type of response. She felt a mix of irritation, shock and confusion. 

“I don’t know.” Sasa=ha never thought about anything after the scouts. Most die before they get the chance to leave, and some morbid part of her brain assumed the same fate would happen to her. “My family has a farm, I think I’ll go there.” I don't have any other options. Caught up in her train of thought Sasha didn’t notice how nervous Nicolo was becoming. 

“What if we are somewhere together?” At Sasha’s lack of words he started rambling, “Well I mean we don’t have to. I don’t want to invade or anything. I just thought we could start something new together since I don't have to worry everytime you leave for your missions.” The last part struck Sasha the most.

“You- you worry about me?” Sasha asked bewildered.

“Well I mean yeah,” Nicolo responds quietly trying not to lower his head.

“Yes that sounds fun.” Sasha’s chipper response to his first question caused relief to flood through him. He smiles a toothy grin and Sasha laughs and smiles back.

“I’m not fully sure but I think my parents have extra buildings that have rooms we can use,” Sasha suddenly realized something important, “Where are you gonna work?”

“I haven’t fully thought it through but there’s an extra bed here since my roommate moved and we could open a restaurant together? I know it’s another far fetched idea but…” 

“No… I think this could be great. I can attend to the customers and you be the chef, we can try and get a loan from my family. I- this is incredible,” Sasha said with slight awe. For the first time since she was shot she finally feels hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of what you basically need to know:  
> Sasha survives but is injured and can't continue being a soldier. Nicolo asks if she wants to stay with him (not explicitly romantically), she says yes. They plan to open a restaurant. 
> 
> Also if you want please comment any ideas or headcanons for them I love hc's


End file.
